Midnight Shenanigans
by iheartdeaththekid
Summary: What happens when the Hitachiin twins wake up in the middle of the night with...problems?   X3  YAOI  LEMONZZZZZ   TWINCEST    HAWTNESSS  Kaoro x Hikaru  there's gonna be two chapters, first one is all backstory, second is all lemony  4 the lulz  M for a
1. OOPS

Hey everybody, i would like to warn you that you are about to read a twincesty, Yaoi, boy's love, Lemony, fanfic.

if you dont like that sort of thing, i dont blame you, its pretty grody ;P (said the liar) i 3 Psych

so, this is my second fanfic, if you like soul eater go check out my other story, "Anything," if you want

it's not to great but it will waste your time, and that i guarantee. :)

anyways, this is "Midnight Shenanigans," i (sadly for me) don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but if i did, it would be somewhat like this *hehehe*

without further ado, my story:

* * *

Thunder crackled outside the steamed over window. The rhythm of the storm synched almost perfectly with the creaking of the bed nearby.  
"oohh...Hikaru..." responding to the moans of his lover, Hikaru thrusted repeatedly into the body below him. Thunder cracked again in time with the gasp elicited from the dark form beneath the orange tressed boy. Hikaru's senses were blurring, unable to identify the environment around him, surprisingly, that included the form below his own, he focused on the task at hand, which mostly involved instinct. _"Faster ... Hika...ru..." He swore he know the voice so well, but his memory seemed to fail him. The form's breath hitched and moaned, arousing the boy above. Just as Hikaru was about to give his all, lightning flashed from the window, temporarily lighting the room and revealing the identity of his lover. The figure looked up at Hikaru with lust, Hikaru looked down in confusion._

_"Kaoru?"_

Hikaru's eyes shot open. Sweat beaded off his forehead and naked chest only to drop lazily onto the bed. The boy struggled to catch his breath, confused and ashamed his mind could concoct such a strange menagerie of emotions. Thunder crashed outside, reminding the boy of his night's previous experiences, only making his dream seem more real.

Hikaru rested his head on his palms, confused and upset, mostly because he knew that what he experienced in his dream was genuine, that he loved his brother MORE than just a brother. Even so, he was still in love with Haruhi, which confused him even more. Still, something in his own body, brought some dormant emotion that wasn't there before. Suddenly, he remembered his current situation below the waist.

Hikaru felt his throbbing erection push against his pajama pants, begging for freedom. The orange haired boy mentally kicked himself for waking up, knowing he'd never be able to get to sleep again now that he was ... like this. Hikaru inched his way out of the bed stealing a glance at his sleeping twin, drool streamed down Kaoru's cheek . Hikaru blushed and felt his pant's tighten even more, confusing him to a near breaking point. He sped off to the bathroom, but not without peeking back just one more time at the snoring lump in the bed.

* * *

Kaoru lay on the bed, chest heaving and eyes glazed over. Slender fingers raked along his ivory body, soft pink lips trailed kisses from his neck, reaching slowly down his abdomen. A swift tongue swirled in his belly button, coaxing a moan from the the boy. The gentle fingers then pursued the pink nubs on his chest, pinching and flicking, a mouth soon replaced one hand, flicking and swirling the taught skin with it's tongue. Kaoru groaned and hissed in pure pleasure. His golden eyes shifted in delight, searching the dark around him for any grip whatsoever. The sheets would have to suffice. Kaoru could feel the shape above him leer closer, their hot breath caressing the fold of the orange haired boy's ear.  
_"I'll always be here for you__ Kaoru..." Said boy now felt eased by the caring voice above him. He knew it well and indulged in it's sound.  
"Hika...ru..." _

Thunder Boomed into the dark room jolting the slumbering brother from his rest. He wasn't at all fazed by the dream like Hikaru was to his. Unlike his older twin, he had these kind of dreams a lot, and he liked them. Kaoru didn't like to admit it but he was head over heels in love with Hikaru. The only person he ever talked about his feelings with was Haruhi. Kaoru knew that his brother was in love with Haruhi but he also knew that Hikaru didn't have much chance. Haru-chan was in love with the Boss, and though he didn't know it, the Boss shared those same feeling to a much stronger extent. The younger twin felt safe talking to Haruhi about it, she was like a sister to him. When he told her, she thought for quite a while. Just sitting there,  
"If you really like him, then tell him how you feel. I would understand why you'd be nervous, but believe me, i'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you."  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kaoru reminisced with these words, _I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you..._

The echoed in his head and the golden eyed boy broke a smile. If what Haruhi said was true then...maybe...just maybe he should tell him. Soon too. The only bother that a confession included was the chance that Hikaru didn't like Kaoru any more any more than a brother. Hopefully this wouldn't be the case, but despite the risk, he decided he had to take it. He glanced back towards his brother only to realize he wasn't there. He clambered around the room in the dark, searching for his older twin in perhaps the clumsiest way possible. He rushed to other side of the room and tripped over something, a bottle, maybe, Landing flat on his front.

Kaoru felt a jolting pain from below his waist, just then remembering the growing problem beneath his pants. He dashed towards the bathroom, but just as he was about to turn the know, he heard a pretty interesting noise from within, instantly locating his twin brother. Muffledd grunts and hisses seeped out the closed door in front of Kaoru. Instead of intruding, he left his brother alone to himself, then hurried over to the walk in closet they shared to fix _his_ problem. Before shutting the closet door, Kaoru stopped short.

_Why hide how i feel anymore? If he catches me so what, it gives me an excuse to tell him how I REALLY feel. That's it!_

The golden eyed boy non-chalantly moseyed over to the sometimes shared bed, and plopped down. If he was caught, it was going to be by Hikaru, and if he wasn't caught, well, it would be like nothing happened. Listening to the muffled cries of his twin, he slowly began his pleasurable ministrations.

* * *

Hikaru continuously pumped his now fully erect member with one hand, muffling his moans of pleasure with the other. He was being rough with himself but wasn't focusing on pleasuring. He was pretty upset by the nights previous occurrence, so the only thing he could really think about was getting the job done and going back to sleep. Finally, the golden eyed boy reached his limit, cumming into some tissue from a box on the sink. While cleaning himself off, he heard a noise from outside the bathroom. Pretty darn sure Kaoru was still asleep, he assumed a prowler had snuck into their bedroom. Instantly awake, Hikaru grabbed the nearest weapon, evidently a plunger, and held it behind his head like a baseball bat. Slowly, the bathroom door creaked open and the golden eyed boy poked his head through the opening.

Grunts and groans reverberated off of a nearby wall, filling his head with intriguing sounds. Why would a prowler be making such noises? Suddenly, a little lightbulb went off in Hikaru's pretty orange head. Whipping his head around the cracked opened door, he gaped at his twin brother, sprawled out onto their bed, passionately making love, to... _himself...  
The shocked boy shook himself back to reality, and disappeared behind the bathroom door once again, shutting it more than softly.  
*SLAM*_

_Kaoru continued to pump himself repeatedly, gasping for air in between ministrations. He grinned to himself at the sound of the slamming door and closed his eyes.  
__Hehe...he saw,..._

_Hikaru was blushing ten shades and breathing heavy. The golden eyed boy had his back glued to the door, mentally and physically closing off the sight that just bore into his skull. He tried to shake it out but it just wouldn't budge. He wasn't sure why, but his twin brother was elaborately masturbating on the bed they shared! Not to mention, he was pretty positive that it was his OWN name that Kaoru was moaning out there. He could still hear it through the wood of the door...  
__Hikaruu...Hikaru...Hi...ka..ru...  
_The orange haired boys pajama pants tightened. Confused and embarrassed, he tried thinking of dead kitties, but resistance was futile. There he sat, a pitiful sight. A boy with his second erection of the night and conscience pretty much telling him he was in love with his brother. yes, there he sat. Hikaru's mind was going a mile a minute, things flew around in a flurry, bits and pieces of everything that occurred that night and before that. His conscience was screaming at him:  
YOU LOVE HIM...you've always loved him, but you just didnt know it...  
"NO!" he yelled inside, clutching his head. "He's my brother! It's wrong!" still, the voice inside his head persisted.  
...All those fake lovey-dovey moments you and him had to get the girls going, dont deny your HEART STARTED POUNDING EACH TIME...  
"no! NO! what about Haruhi?" the orange haired boy's head throbbed...  
Think...it was never her, it was always, him... and just now...that look on his face, you wan't to see it again, right? His flushed face, body dewed with sweat, yelling your name at the top of his lungs...

The linen tightening around his waist proved his latter thoughts. He sunk even lower, still clutching his head. He wasn't confused anymore. Everything was clear,

he was in love with Kaoru.

He was positive, no doubt in his mind. What had shocked him most was that it had taken him this long to figure it out, but at the same time, the realization came to him so fast. He wasn't sure what to do next, but he knew one thing,

he was sleeping in the guest room tonight.

* * *

sorry for the cliffhanger, i kicked myself for doing that. :(

i'll try to update soon but im swamped with HW right now,

still, i'll try :)

plz review, i love feedback :DD

I LOVE YOU ALL UNCONDITIONALLY AND IM NOT A CREEP, IM JUST FRIENDLY 3


	2. Important notes about updates and stuff

Hey guys, you're gonna hate me for posting an authors note instead of another chapter but PLZ hear me out. :\

I'm seriously swamped with HW, band and soccer practices right now. We might even be going to Moscow :\

I've decided that i'm going treat you beautiful patient people to something. I am ever so flattered that you enjoy my stories, and offering to you, a gift. If you guys give me a pairing, and a bit of a prompt, I will pick my favorite and, when I have a long period of free time, will write a steamy fanficiton about it just for the winner. This isn't just cos I wan't to make up the long wait to you guys, it's because I like new ideas, and want to write more. I REALLY like writing :D 3

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND LOYALTY, I LOVE YOU LIKE NO OTHER! 3 3 3 3

also, im REALLLLYYYYYY sorry :(

3


End file.
